A colony of 50 Basset Hounds with varying degrees of abnormal angles has been developed at The Ohio State University, College of Veterinary Medicine. These animals serve as a unique biologic model for the study of glaucoma and the fore-mentioned ramifications as it affects man and dog. The objectives of this proposed study will be: 1. To identify and characterize clinically dogs affected with primary glaucomas due to mesodermal abnormalities. 2. To determine the mode of inheritance of this disease in dogs. 3. To characterize the lesions in the diseased eyes and to determine the pathogenesis of the disease both pre- and post-natally. 4. To obtain preliminary data about the biochemical events which result in the recognizable lesions and functional disturbances of the eye. 5. To collect preliminary clinical, pathologic and biochemical data about non-ocular tissues, particularly connective tissue and bone, in animals with latent and overt ocular mesodermal abnormalities.